


Elephant Love Melody

by Tyrantdk



Series: Moulin Rouge Au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I slipped in lyrics from the song, M/M, Malik and Marik are the twin bodyguards, They get a kick outta their job, Yami Marik is called Malik, Yugi and Atem's romanitc dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi goes into the pyramid to have his midnight meeting with Atem. They have dinner and a major discussion.





	Elephant Love Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Moulin Rouge Au.

The twins were wild sandy blonds. One was more frightening than the other, but there was something in their eyes. I had gulped at the sight of them. I clutched the token of Atem’s attention close. Their lavender eyes zeroed in on it. They were upon me in an instant, each had an arm around my shoulder.

“It’s been a very long time since we’ve seen someone with Pharaoh’s key! Have fun!” The less frightening one said as they ushered me into the giant pyramid. I later came to know this twin was Marik. The scarier one was Malik. They grinned at each other as they pushed me past the main foyer.  
   
“Take the elevator up to Atem’s rooms. You’ll hit the button for the top floor, then place that pendant in the key slot.” I nodded my understanding as I glanced around. I thought I was in a lobby of sorts. There was a set of black spiral stairs. I could faintly hear pleasured moans coming from the top. I flushed at the sounds. The taller twin chuckled. “Atem only entertains who he picks, and he never takes clients in his private rooms.” I nodded again.  
   
At the back of the lobby space was an antique metal elevator. I smiled at the sight. I have a great love of antiques. I climbed in, listening to the creak of metal. I smiled as thanks to the twins. They returned my gesture as I followed their instructions. The elevator creaked as it moved up the shaft to the top floor.

Atem was waiting for me. We pushed aside the metal doors. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his hands cupped my face. I smiled at him while he littered my face with kisses. I had basked in the attention, soaking in it.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

“I couldn’t stay away, even if I wanted to. I want to be here.” Atem smiled. He led me across the way to an open doorway. I could see a small table dotted with candles and food. The aroma made my mouth water. I had not eaten much over the night in excitement. My belly growled furiously as I blushed. He just chuckled.

“My poor Yugi! Did no one give you any snacks to munch on?” He cooed. “Let’s eat then. I’m hungry too.” He pulled out my chair. I took my seat, pulling my legs up into the seat. A dark mahogany eyebrow lifted as Atem took the chair beside mine.

“Sorry. It’s a habit I haven’t broken. My grandpa hates it. I’ve always been more comfortable like this.”

“Alright. Dig in, Handsome. I didn’t have all this food brought up for just me to enjoy.” He said with a wink. He watched me as we ate. I watched him back, sneaking glances out the corner of my eye. A sadness came over me. I didn’t know why. I had known the night would end with us in Atem’s bed. “Yugi, what’s wrong?”

“I just…” I paused as he cupped my cheek. “I wish I could call you mine for more than tonight. I know you’re not mine to keep.” He turned me to him. I fell into the gentle kiss he gave me. It left me breathless for a moment as he gazed into my eyes.

“Who says you can’t? You don’t hear me telling you no, do you? Did no one tell you I only bring potential lovers to my private rooms?”

“Oh.”

“I want you, Yugi. No one’s watched my performance with such pure joy. And I did see you moaning. I knew I had to see you, had to touch you. When I kissed you, I had to have you.” Atem pressed a roll to my mouth. I accepted the offering, feeling better. “We should be lovers.”

“We can’t do that.” I said, knowing he would not leave this life for me.

“We should be lovers, and that’s a fact, mon amour.”

“Nothing could keep us together.” I had spoken sullenly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair. He spun me around the room.

“ _We could steal time for more than one day_.” He started to sing at me. A smile pulled at my lips. Maybe, if he accepted all of me, I could talk him into coming with me when I left. I chuckled before playing his game.

“ _We could be heroes_.” I shyly sang. Atem’s eyes widened as he grinned. We spun in a circle again. “For ever and ever.” I nipped gently at his jawline. He sighed. His arms tightened around me.

“I love you, Yugi.” He whispered into my ear. I nuzzled his neck. “I don’t know why or how, I just love you.”

“Oh, Koibito, I love you too.” I let Atem lift me, sliding my legs around his hips. He blew out the candles. We maneuvered about the room. “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to put you on my bed, then bring the food over. We’ll cuddle, talk, and feed each other.”

“You’re a dork.” I had laughed. “But I like that.” Atem smiled as he drew back a thick curtain. Before I could study it, I was tossed down onto the mattress. His bed was set into the floor. There were pillows scattered about. The blankets were unmade. Icicle Christmas lights were strung above it.

“Yugi, what do you want me to bring over?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I said. Light from the streetlamps and the icicle lights created a warm glow around me. I removed my shoes, and made myself comfortable. I made a mound of pillows to lounge against. He laughed as he brought our plates over.

They were piled high with food. He sat them between us. Atem held a chocolate covered macaroon to my lips. I took a bite, flicking my tongue against his fingertips. He hummed as he took the other bite. We spent the rest of the night feeding each other. I fell asleep with Atem’s head on my shoulder, his body cuddled close to mine.


End file.
